Fighter
Fighter, en español Luchador, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Big Brother, y fue cantada por Blaine. La versión original le pertenece a Christina Aguilera. Contexto de la canción Blaine comienza a cantar esta canción tras una pequeña discusión con su hermano Cooper. Blaine interpreta esta canción por una serie de lugares en los cuales su hermano esta presente, le muestra que pese a todo lo que sufrió siendo menor lo ayudo a ser mas fuerte y enfrentar ciertas cosas. Cooper presencia varias escenas donde Blaine canta y desquita su ira al verlo (en un vídeo o imagen), se le ve afligido por lo que sucede con su hermano. Letra (Hablado) After all that you put me through, You think I'd despise you, But in the end I wanna thank you, 'Cause you've made me that much stronger (Cantado) When I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up 'Cause I've had enough You were there by my side, always down for the ride But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you thumb|188px But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know Just how capable I am to pull through So I want to say thank you 'Cause it makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game I heard you're goin' round playin', the victim now But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame 'Cause you dug your own grave After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me But that won't work anymore, no more, It's over 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down So I want to say thank you Cause it thumb|188px 'Cause it makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter How could this man I thought I knew Turn out to be unjust so cruel Could only see the good in youPretended not to know the truth You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself Through living in denial But in the end you'll see You won't stop me I am a fighter and I I ain't goin' stop There is no turning back I've had enough 'Cause it makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter You thought I would forget, But I remember 'Cause I remember I remember You thought I would forget, But I remember 'Cause I remember I remember 'Cause it makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter Curiosidades *Es la primera vez que se ve a Blaine Anderson sin camisa. Imagen de portada del sencillo 280px Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px|Fighter - Glee (Full song)thumb|center|300px|Christina Aguilera - Fighter Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Big Brother Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los pasillos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el vestuario Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música